This study will determine whether a behavioral approach developed in-hospital to evaluate the early actions and sequence of antidepressant drug effects is applicable to the measurement of drug effects in outpatient depressives, a population used in trials of new antidepressant drugs. Among questions to be answered is whether antidepressants produce positive behavioral changes in the first week of treatment in those patients who go on to have clinical improvement.